


Cravings

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [6]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: Why’s the Duchess crying when she was fine when I left and I was gone maybe an hour?
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	Cravings

Ms Coulson was pacing outside of the Duke and Duchess’s rooms, wringing her hands. She heard a light sob escape through the door, and she gazed at the door, with a look of worry and a slight bit of fear, before resuming her pacing.

A maid ran up to her, face drawn taut with fear.

“No. Do not tell me…”

The maid swallowed, so nervous her voice kept breaking, “I am afraid we are out.”

“Oh, dear. Oh, this is not ideal. You had best keep everyone away from here until the Duke returns and when he does send him up immediately.”

“Absolutely.”

Ms Coulson steeled her nerves before knocking quietly on the door. She heard the Duchess take a deep breath,

“Enter.”

.

.

.

Simon returned from his morning ride utterly exhilarated. There was nothing like the fresh country air, the slight bite of frost that chased him, and given he was happier than he had ever been in his life, he could not help the large smile on his face as he dismounted and handed off the reins before walking into Clyvedon. Daphne really had made the whole place lighter, made his whole life better. God, he was the luckiest man alive, a perfect diamond of a wife, a happy life ahead, what more could he ask for?

He strode, eager to see his wife after leaving their warm bed and her even warmer embrace early this morning when a maid stepped out in front of him.

“Excuse me your grace, but her grace has not come down for breakfast. She is still in your rooms.”

Simon paused.

“Is everything alright?”

“We don’t know your grace.”

Simon couldn’t really pick exactly what invective to hurl because he had left his wife in perfectly good health, perfectly happy two hours ago and now was returning to a household walking on eggshells with absolutely no idea as to what was wrong?

Drawing control from god knows where he spoke: “What seems to be the issue?”

“Her grace is…she is crying, your grace.”

“Oh fuck it all to hell” and with that Simon took off towards their room.

He could not fathom what was wrong and really didn’t want to think about the tragedy that must have occurred to have Daphne, his rock, his duchess with impeccable control and restraint over her emotions, crying openly.

He really really didn’t want to think about what was wrong. Mentally he ran through the list, there were three doctors, two female in the village and he could have them all here in 20 minutes, he would send his fastest horses to Ms John, she was still young and could make it here in 13 minutes if he was lucky. He also knew of specialists in London that could be summoned.

.

.

.

He pushed past Ms Coulson, throwing open the door before rushing to Daphne’s side, panting “Sweetheart what’s wrong?”

Daphne sniffed. “I thought you were riding?”

“I was sweetheart but now I’m back, what’s wrong why are you crying?”

Daphne looked at him, her eyes still shiny with tears before movement behind him caught her eye. All the servants were standing nervously, crowding the doorway. Simon turned to follow Daphne’s gaze.

“Leave. And close the door. I had best not find any of you listening outside.”

A stream of apologies followed as they drew the door closed and Simon waited till he heard footsteps move away before turning back to Daphne.

“Please Daphne…tell me”

“Daphne felt new tears start to fall. “Did I scare everyone? Oh no, I feel awful…oh god Simon.”

And with that, she dissolved back into tears.

Simon sat on the floor, unsure about how to help though he quite desperately wanted to.

“Daphne..sweetheart I’m still not sure why you’re crying….”

Daphne moved her hands away from her face for long enough to angrily sob “I DONT KNOW”

Now Simon was really confused.

With her speech punctured by sobs, Daphne attempted to explain.

“When I woke up…the bed was empty and cold…so I was so sad…but then it was sunny and I was happy…and then the tea…it was so good it made me so sad to finish it…and then there was no chocolate Simon and I was upset but also I don’t need to be eating chocolate look at me”

Simon wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it…and from what he was understanding…which was very little…he still didn’t know how to help.

“So…would you like me to get you chocolate?”

“Simon we have no chocolate.”

“I’ll go get you some. your favourite ones…the ones with caramel, you love those! I’ll get you three boxes so we don’t run out.”

“Are you calling me fat? How much do you think I eat?!”

Simon’s mouth fell open. He was not exactly sure why his wife was upset, or what she was upset about, but he certainly knew he hadn’t called her fat…it wasn’t true but also he would never.

“Uhm…”

And with that, he had again reduced his wife to tears. This was not going well at all. He stood to move closer to his wife, and then decided that may not be such a good idea, and decided to squat beside her, and then he thought he might as well go get the chocolates or at least send for them and while he was out might as well get some brandy…

“Stop I can hear your thoughts going a mile a minute Simon, nothing's wrong it’s just fucking hormones.”

“Uhm…”

“Hold me, you idiot. It’s your child that’s making me crazy.”

Simon immediately lifted her up to cuddle her close to his chest and moved them both to the bed so he could really wrap her close. He brought the covers up around her and stroked her, kissed her hair and forehead and anywhere else he could reach. Comfort he could do.

“Simon?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“…maybe could you get someone to get those chocolates?”

“Oh course…anything for your sweetheart. And I won’t leave the bed in the morning if you don’t want me to.”

Daphne smiled. Reformed rakes really did make the best husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
